Unknown Fears
by Clarinet Girl Lyss
Summary: You'll find an updated version of this story with Closer. I'm keeping this up for now until I can save all of the reviews and the profiles of those who reviewed. 'Lyss'
1. Poison

A/N: Okay, I'm restarting this, even though I never posted the original version, mainly because it was going completely the wrong way. I'm gonna try it again, and it will hopefully do what I want it to this time. I know this probably isn't that original, but I'm still writing it, because it lets me express what I feel.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
~Ginny's POV~  
  
I finally did it. I went to the apothecary in Hogsmeade and got my saving grace, my poison. I have decided that tonight is the night. I'll just slip into the Prefects bathroom, since there is nary a soul in there at night. I have gone down several times with a blade, but I am afraid of the pain. I don't want to leave a trail of blood as I lash out from my misery. I do not fear death. I just do not want to die painfully. My poison, namely known as Unidra, works quickly, killing the victim almost instantly. It is made from the hair of a unicorn and the blood of a dragon, the two when mixed becoming very deadly. At last, I will be at peace.  
  
I'm out of bed and getting dressed, pretending everything is normal. I grab my potions stuff so I won't have to come back and get it after breakfast. Rushing out into the common room, I climb through the portrait hole and start to make my way to breakfast. I'm late, so I'm walking rather quickly and not looking where I'm going. I'm almost in the hall when I run into something, something hard. I get knocked to the ground, and everything blacks out from there.  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
Oh, no, what have I done now? This is not my day. First, I wake up late. Then, I spill ink all over my robes. Now, I run into the little weasel on my way to breakfast. This is just perfect. Why does everything always happen to me? I thought. I brought the little weasel to the hospital wing, and that's where I am, staring at that mass of red hair on her head. Why must everything be so complicated? I could have just left, but no, I had to see if the little weasel is all right. Why? I don't really know myself. Anyway, I just want to get this over with. As soon as she wakes up, and I'm sure that she's okay, I'll leave. It is partially my fault that she's in here, not that I'll ever admit that to anyone. Oh, look at that, the little weasel's finally waking up. I'll finally be able to leave.  
  
~Ginny's POV~  
  
"What am I doing here? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is knocking into something hard, and falling." I said, seeing someone, but my vision is blurry, so I do not know who it is. Then I hear a familiar voice, full of anger, and no compassion that I can hear.  
  
"Well, that something that you bumped into is rather a someone, and that someone is me. Now that I see that you're fine I can go without my conscience bothering me." he said, and started to leave.  
  
"Why would it have bothered you in the first place, Malfoy? Aren't I just another Weasley in your eyes?" I asked, sounding bored, but there was pain in my words. He's just another reason that I plan to take the potion. I began to have feelings for him last year on the Hogwarts Express, on the way home. Not feelings of love, not even like, but respect. He showed that he could be kind by extending a helping hand to me when I fell, and then he went back to being the way he was before it happened.  
  
Without another word, I got up and raced out the door. I knew that I couldn't take another moment of life, not with him, not with Harry, who ignored me for years, and still did, and not with Ron, my overprotective brother who has never given me freedom. I ran as fast as I could to the Prefect's bathroom, and I got out the bottle. I had it with me, in case such an occasion occurred when I wouldn't want to live any longer, and would want to finish it before my set time.  
  
I opened the bottle, and felt a tingle of joy inside. I was finally getting the happiness I wanted. I knew that I would never get such joy again as I had that moment, and I also knew that I would not have any happier of a life if I decided not to kill myself. I brought the bottle to my lips, about to drink, about to savor my death, when suddenly another hand came crashing down onto mine, knocking it away from my mouth, and held on to the hand holding the bottle. I tried to get my hand free, but whoever had their hand on me held tight, determined not to let me drink my potion, my poison, my Unidra. I looked at the owner of the hand, and I found myself looking into the gray, concerned eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Why are you doing this to yourself, Gin? I didn't think that you would go this far into thinking that there was no other way out. I thought you were stronger. What pushed you so over the edge?" he asked, his voice full of compassion, unlike his usual indignant self.  
  
A/N: So, tell me what you think. I want to know. I just reread it, made some changes, and I've found the more I go over something I write, the more changes I make, and the better it becomes. Just a word of advice: reread it as many times as you can, it really helps. Oh, and I'll TRY to review those who review me. I don't make promises, cuz I tend to not keep them, but I'll make an effort.  
Please, don't forget to review.  
Slan go foill (bye for now in Irish Gaelic),  
Lyss   



	2. Notes

All right, it's been a couple weeks, I know, I just get so caught up in other things. I know that Draco gets way ooc, but it will be relevant and make sense later on. Believe me, it will. Oh, the outcome of this, when it ends, depends on whether a certain person likes me or not, and my mood. I know where I'm going, I just need to get there, and that takes a lot of work. Just remember to review, cuz I like reviews, and I kinda like how this chapter went. I was originally going to do something else, but I decided against it. Happy reading =)  
  
Disclaimer: never has been mine, probably will never be mine. Oh well, I'll just have to find someone to take the place of Draco.  
  
I looked at the bottle in his hand and realized what I was about to do. Although I still wanted it, I doubted very much that it would fix everything. A single tear rolled down my cheek, and he brushed it away with his soft hand. I would never have noticed the tear, but his hand startled me into realization that I was crying. He put a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. Are you going to be okay? There's not much that can make people go that far. I sobbed harder with farther realization about what I was about to do. I sank to the floor and just cried. After a few moments, Malfoy sat down with me. He looked exhausted.  
  
We sat like that for what seemed like hours, and then, when my sobs finally subsided, I got to my feet, and Malfoy did the same. So, are you okay now? I gave him half a smile at him and nodded my head. I had no idea that he could have been so nice, but I realized that he was human like everyone else. He touched my shoulder and I left.  
  
I went straight back to my dorm, seeing as I didn't want to watch Ron and Hermione snogging in the common room. They should have done so in one of their bedrooms, if you ask me. Really, they should not even have been together. The dream team had been friends, and then one time last year Hermione and Harry got together. The were together for almost a year, and then Harry broke it off with her, saying that it wasn't working out, and that he just wanted to be friends. Two days later he caught her and Ron snogging behind one of the singing statues. Needless to say, their friendship was ruined. I only wish that they would not get me involved in their spats, because I don't like being involved in things, especially other people's arguments.  
  
I jumped onto my four-poster bed and was surprised when I found an envelope on my bed. I looked at it, and it was written in an unfamiliar handwriting and on expensive stationary. I took a closer look, and I figured it wouldn't hurt anything to look. I never got mail, and when the occasional letter did fly my way, it was always safe. I opened it and read what was written.  
  
_Dear Weasley,  
  
I'm sorry about knocking you down, and I am truly sorry for teasing you. I had no idea what kind of effect it would have on you. If you would like to meet me, I'll be in the astronomy tower at midnight. I have something to give you, and I feel that I must deliver it in person. Come tonight, and wear something special, I assure you it won't be for nothing. If you don't want to meet me, send a note back with my owl saying so.  
  
Sincerely,  
D.M.  
  
_I stared at the letter, unable to believe what I was reading. I had never known Malfoy to be kind, but here was a note, apologizing for all that he had done to me. I looked at the note again, and discovered that I had no idea what I was going to wear. I had not gotten anything new to wear in a long time, and the most special thing I owned was an old jumper that my mother had knitted me one Christmas. I didn't think that that was what he had meant by special.  
  
I looked through my things, and after much searching, I found my robes that I had gotten from my brothers for Christmas that year. I put them on, and admired myself in the mirror. They were a lovely shade of forest green, complementing the red of my hair nicely. I'd always looked best in greens, maybe I should have been a Slytherin. Then I would have worn green all the time!  
  
I pulled the robes off and looked at the time. It was already ten o'clock by the time I had found my robes, so I would have to hurry and get my hair done up for myself, because if this was special, I would want to have my hair nicely done as well.  
  
As soon as eleven o'clock had rolled around, I had put my robes on, and I headed toward the astronomy tower. It was tricky getting out of the common room without being noticed by my brother. I assumed Hermione had gone to bed, since she couldn't let her grades fall, she was still head girl after all. After I got out of the common room, it was already eleven thirty. I would have to hurry to make it to the tower in time.  
  
I ran the entire way to the tower, and discovered that I was early. Since I was early, it would be a good time to look at the stars. I had always loved looking up at the night sky.  
  
As I looked at the belt of O'Ryan, I felt someone watching me. I pulled myself away from the telescope I was using to see Draco standing behind me, transfixed on my image. Out for an evening stroll I see, Malfoy. Care to tell me why you dragged me out here? I asked, hoping to catch him off guard.  
  
Unfortunately, Malfoys never seemed to be caught off guard. Why yes, I've called you here to give you something, but you'll have to come closer to me to get it. he said, albeit arrogantly. I wanted to smack him for making my heart pound the way it did at that moment. I stepped closer, very cautiously, and looked into his cold gray eyes. I saw the same arrogance in them that I had always seen, but there was something else there, something that I couldn't place. Fear maybe? I had no idea what he was about to do, and I was willingly accepting it, whatever it may have been.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I know you hate me for this cliffie, but I gotta decide, and I couldn't wait any longer, cuz I wanted to get this chapter out. I hope you liked it, and like I said, there IS a reason behind Draco being incredibly ooc. I just need time to decide what Draco is gonna give her. I've got a couple of ideas, but I'd love to hear your input. Just leave it in a review. It will NOT be a kiss, I've decided on that. Too soon in the fic, if she gets kissed at all. The situation with Harry and Hermione and Ron, I put that in there b/c something similar happened to some of my friends.  
  
Slán go fóill,  
Lyss the clarinetist


	3. Anger

A/N: Okay, my last chapter only got like one review. I need this to have more, if you please will review. I'm really pissed at someone, so sorry if it seems a bit intense. This will end up how I end up, maybe. Oh, and if anyone who reads this is british, sorry for any American terminology. I have a British phrase book for my trip to london this coming New Year's, but I am incredibly lazy and don't feel like reading it. I'll pick it up well enough, although I do wish the movies were more British and didn't have an American version period. I did find out that the in my story, the real person, hates me, so I'll have a surprise at the end. I added another character to make it more interesting, and a bit more realistic as to my situations, because it makes for an interesting story.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, and I don't want any guys that belong to JKR, esp. Draco, who looks way too much like one guy at my school who I'm currently very mad at.  
  
I looked into his cold gray eyes, and from behind his back, he pulled a note. The parchment looked expensive and new, and I wondered why he couldn't give it to me by owl. I thought it would be better if I delivered it personally. I don't think you would have appreciated getting this by owl. he said in an explanation. I was so incredibly lost at what it could have said. I sat down and opened it, and as I read it, my eyes grew steadily darker. I knew that I would never have thought twice about Malfoy had I read the note before. I was hurt, as I read it, but that hurt slowly turned to anger.  
  
Why would you write something like this? Do you sincerely mean this, that you don't like me, that I was never anything to you? I was angry, and upset, to say the least.  
  
No, that's not what I meant. I meant that there's just no way that we can be together. Who would understand and accept us being friends, or anything else? I doubt that they would even accept us as acquaintances, for lack of reasons other than that our families hate each other and are from completely different backgrounds. I just don't want to live with that pain from my family and friends, for one good friend, since I know that is what we would be. I get so fed up with dealing with them, and it would be suicide to befriend you, even though I wish it could be so badly. I'm sure that you'll find a friend that you're more comfortable with. He said, a pleading look in his eyes asking for forgiveness.  
  
I wouldn't take it. I stormed back to the common room, grateful that it was almost empty, except for a few first years who were studying for a potions test that they had the next day. I was mad, to say the least. I just knew that he would never love me the way that I wanted to be loved, he would never like me as a friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next several days we were very distant. I would look his way, and he would look away from me, like he had been looking my way for some time. I wished that I had known what was truly going on inside his head. He was always with friends, it seemed. He liked to be surrounded by people and the center of attention. It was odd seeing him and knowing that it would never work out. We were from two completely different worlds. It hit me hard, because I had been so sure that I had liked him. And now that I have seen more of how he is around his friends, I'm not so sure that I want to be even friends with him.  
  
He is a complete arse, I've decided. He acts as though he's king of the world, when there are few who like him and few who fear him. He doesn't realize that he has so little power, and one day he will, and I've figured that it will come back to haunt him.  
  
I also realized that I may have clinical depression. It would explain my need to end my life, and it would explain why I never know how to handle my problems. I just don't know. I know that I do need to talk to someone about it. I don't know who I can turn to though. I have no friends of my own, and my brother's friends aren't exactly people I want to turn to, along with Ron himself. I have what seems like nobody, and it is really killing me.  
  
I am slowly getting better, but this incident with Draco is making life so much worse, and I'm about to resort to a knife. I've only given myself one cut, and scared myself when I did so, so I never did it again, but now I think that it's the only way to relieve my pain. I have to find a knife that will not hurt very badly. I won't slit my wrists, just somewhere on my arms, or my legs, or some place. Just to have a moment without the emotional pain.  
  
I walked to the kitchens, deciding that I wanted a snack. I tickled the pear, having been shown by Ron in a previous year how to get in. As I entered, the smell of cookies filled my nose. I looked up to see a boy a couple of years older than me, but not much taller, sitting at a table. I was so glad that I had been there at that moment, because he looked up and smiled. He introduced himself as Lucifer, and I introduced myself as Virginia. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place who he looked like.  
  
I sat down beside him, and we started talking. I told him about me in general, my classes and house and all. He told me about his house, Slytherin, and I found out that he was a seventh year and he took divination for a year.  
  
We sat and ate and drank for a couple of hours. I had a blast talking to him, and I wondered why he was in Slytherin. He seemed so nice, and he didn't fit the Slytherin personality. He knew that I was a Gryffindor, and he still talked to me as if I was a real person. I liked that. As we talked, I found out that he had written some stories. I told him that I had written a couple of songs, so he asked me to sing one. I didn't want to, because I was on the shy side, but he talked me into it. So I sang for him a song that I had written.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what do you think?  
  
I'm impressed. The lyrics and the tune are really good. How long did it take you to write?  
  
It only took me about half an hour.  
  
Wow. I'm amazed, I didn't think anyone could write lyrics that fast.  
  
Thank you. Yeah, I have a couple of others, but I don't feel like sharing them right now. A couple have a lot of anger in them.  
  
You write songs when you're angry?  
  
Yeah, I found out that it's better to channel my angry energy into something productive instead of something destructive.  
  
It's a good way to channel that energy, I agree.  
  
Wow, it's getting late, I really should get back to Gryffindor before anyone knows that I'm gone. Besides, I'm still fuming over something that someone wrote to me.  
  
Yeah, who is it?  
  
Draco Malfoy. You probably know him.  
  
Damn right I know him. He's my brother. I dropped my jaw when he said this. What exactly did he write to you?  
  
Well, here's the note. Keep it if you want, because I don't want it.  
  
_Dear Weasley,  
  
I know that you really like me. I am truly sorry to tell you this, but I just don't feel the same way. I don't like you as a friend, even, so I think it would be best if we didn't acknowledge the presence of each other in the halls and such, because that will make it harder for you to accept if you acknowledge me.  
  
_

Sincerely, D.M.  
  


Wow, that's harsh. I knew that he didn't like someone, but I didn't think it would be a sweet girl like you. I hope that you don't feel too hurt by this.  
  
No, not hurt, just incredibly mad. I was so happy that I may have found someone who liked me for me, and then I found out that he didn't like me that way, or at all, for that matter.  
  
Don't worry. I'll see what I can do to set him straight.  
  
A/N: A bit of a cliffie. I wanted to get this out to all of you, because I thought that you could use another chapter before I lose followers. I hope that you all liked Lucifer Malfoy. It's based upon the brother of my Draco. I must say that I'm quite pleased with where this chapter went. I also can't wait to see what happens when and I get into a fight at school, because I can see it happening. I did write a song, but I'm afraid to have it stolen if it's put up. Sorry, but that'll have to remain a mystery to all of you. If you really want the lyrics, you can e-mail me, but I don't want to have them somewhere where anyone could steal them.  
  
Slán go fóill,  
Clarinet Girl Lyss


	4. Potions

A/N I'm back everyone! I don't know how you all think I'm doing, but I'm doing splendidly. I bought my a birthday gift. That's right, we're friends again. We didn't get into a fight. It's more of me being really emotional and him being really sweet and not turning me away when I needed someone. He's not very talkative, but he's getting there. Anyway, on with the story. Hope you all like it! Oh, if you want to real the lyrics to the song, search for Lyss under fictionpress.net and click on Tell Me. You will most undoubtedly enjoy it, unless I am mistaken. Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. Darn.  
  
He and I left the kitchens, for it was already breakfast time, and we had not realized how long we had been there together. We went to the Great Hall in order to not miss breakfast with others, as to not seem overly suspicious. I started heading for Gryffindor table when we entered the hall, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. i turned around to look into the piercing blue eyes of Lucifer. I drowned into those eyes for a moment, until he spoke and I was snapped back into reality.  
  
Come sit with me, Ginny. Dumbledore won't mind terribly if you sit with us. I believe he would be thrilled, as a matter of fact. He said, stating what I never thought I would hear. I was being invited to sit with my brother;s worst enemies, although their rivalry was insignificant when compared with that of the Dark Lord and the people of the light side.  
  
I don't know if I should I said, still apprehensive.  
  
Don't worry. If I don't have a problem with you, then the rest of them won't. Come sit with me and my brother and everyone else.  
  
If you can name one good reason as to why I would sit with someone who does not like me, then I'll just give in and agree. I said, feeling quite brave at the moment.  
  
Because you would be sitting with someone who really does like you. he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye and a flirtatious wink.  
  
Fine. You win, but I'm only doing this because you want me over there so badly. I said, happy despite what I said. I finally felt wanted somewhere. I had no idea that he would be so charming when I met him, I just found out as we talked.  
  
We walked over there, and he motioned for me to take a seat. I did so, and he sat beside me. I had not noticed that he had me sit across from Draco, or else I would have objected to the seating arrangements. I did not know what to make of the fact that he was staring at me, but I ate very little, having still been full from the snacks that I had eaten in the kitchens that morning.  
  
As we ate, some of the Slytherins made conversation with me, though I really did not know their names. So, you have divination? Personally I think the woman who teaches it is a nut case.  
  
Yes, I would have to agree, but it's an easy course if you just make everything on your homework up and pretend to see things that you don't really see in class. I said, knowing that it was completely true.  
  
Wow, a Gryffindor cheating. I never would have guessed in my life that any of you would do such a thing in something such as homework, another said, making me feel defensive for a moment before I realized that it was meant as a compliment. I began to notice Draco looking at me intensely, and I wondered what his problem was.  
  
Why is Draco staring at me so intently, Lucifer? I asked quietly so Draco and everyone else would not hear.  
  
I believe he is agitated that I brought you here to our table. he has no clue most likely that I know he doesn't like you, which is probably why he hasn't said anything about it yet. He said, sounding like he fully believed that. Breakfast went by without any real conflicts, other than a short argument over who had the butter knife. Then the food cleared, and everyone got up to head to other classes. As I got up, so did Lucifer, and he put his hand on my shoulder as we walked out the door. I was beginning to feel appreciated.  
  
My first class was potions, and Lucifer had been kind enough to walk me there. On the way we made polite conversation, since we had only met that morning in the very early hours. When we got there, he excused himself to go talk with Snape for a few moments. When he came back, he stood near my table. snape walked up to the front of the room and I began to take out my ingredients that I would need for the potion we were making. He cleared his throat, and the entire class looked up at him.  
  
Students, we have a treat for you all. One of my seventh year students has kindly offered to help you all with the class. He will be here for a few weeks, as he is training to be an alchemist, so he wishes to help those who may not be as proficient with potions as he is. I gaped at him, and then looked at Lucifer. He had that same mischievous glint in his eye that he always seemed to carry, and I started to wonder what was in his mind, as he didn't seem to talk about himself very much.  
  
I started in on my potion, and felt someone sit beside me. I looked up from my work to see Lucifer sitting there, looking over what I had done so far. You need to chop these up and put them in. I'll get started on the next step, you will probably need help with it, since it's rather difficult. He said, and we worked together for a few minutes. Then he left me to offer his services to the rest of the class. I was surprised when he came back and said that nobody really wanted help, so he stayed and worked with me the rest of the time. I quite enjoyed working with him, and Snape even gave me top marks, seeing as it was perfect and partially made by one of his favorite students.  
  
I finally had a partner in the class, as nobody else would pair with me. The incident in my first year still unnerved everyone around me, although I was now in fifth year. He had taken me under his wing, so to speak, and was helping me to become a more outgoing person.  
  
Class ended, and Lucifer and I parted ways. I was somewhat sad to see him go, but I had herbology next, and he had transfiguration. It had to be done. I would see him again at dinner anyway.  
  
I went back up to my dorm quickly to get my things for class, and as I was gathering them, an owl dropped an envelope on my bed. I picked it up and opened it. The note inside was on the same stationary that Draco had sent me with his note saying that he no longer wanted to be friends with me. I read it, and my face lit up instantaneously. Draco had written an apology, and had asked me to meet him in the astronomy tower that night.  
  
I went to herbology quickly, so as not to be late. It passed by slowly, because I wanted to meet Draco that night. I had decided to go, of course, and I wanted to be there early. I hoped that he would be truly sorry, but I decided that I would not dress in anything particularly special because I did not want to seem obvious, and I did not want to get my hopes up too high. You never know what will come your way.  
  
A/N You like? A bit longer, this chapter. I have a plot planned this time! Woohoo! That is a first. Next chapter will be Draco's POV, because I want to get his point across, and it'll be better understood, although this is mostly Ginny's story. Now for the acknowledgments, which I will try to do for every chapter here on out:  
  
**Neni Potter**: Thanks so much for your review! I love getting them, seriously, and I'm glad you like the story.  
  
**Noelle**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it, hope this last chapter was just as entertaining!  
  
**August**: Hehe, I would do just the same. ;-)  
  
**Lil**: I'm glad that you like Lucifer. I wanted him in there due to my older brother. I hope this chapter lived up to it's preceding chapters!  
  
**cashew**: Thank you so much for the review. You're the first one who caught the fact that Lucifer is named after the devil. I did not want this clichéd, so I'm glad you think it's original. I have major plans for this, you can bet, so keep a look out!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed previous chapters, I really appreciate them. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope you continue to read and review!  
  
Slán go fóill,  
Clarinet girl Lyss


	5. Meetings

Disclaimer: Not mine!!!  
  
The rest of the day, time passed by very slowly. I thought that I was going to die if I had to endure one more speech from Ron on how Draco Malfoy was the worst person he ever knew. I secretly knew better, or at least I thought that I did. I put on some comfortable yet nice pants, which was my style. Fashionable to a point, yet comfortable to wear for the day.  
  
I stepped out into the common room quietly, knowing that if I woke anyone up, I would not be able to meet him. Nobody was there, thankfully, so I swung the portrait door open and left, headed for the astronomy tower. I walked past the statues, taking a moment to look at them. There was a statue of a unicorn, and as I walked past it, I could have sworn there was something different about it. I knew that it was nothing to have things change, but the fact that I couldn't figure out exactly what had changed, coupled with the fact that it had not changed since I had been at Hogwarts. I shrugged it off, but it still nagged at me as I made my way to the astronomy tower.  
  
When I got there, I saw Draco. He was sitting on a windowsill, looking at me intently. In the dark I could still clearly see his coldly vivid gray eyes. He was looking at me like he was trying to figure something out, but he definitely had his gaze asphyxiated directly on my. It was quite unnerving to be watched intently as I walked over. Would you like to sit down, Ginny? I was wary, but I sat. I was determined not to be fooled, but I did not want to be scared.  
  
What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Draco? I asked, hoping that it was something good that he wanted to tell me.  
  
I wanted to talk to you about us. I know that I hurt you, and my brother has said as much. He talked to me for a long time about the fact that I was damaging you by not showing you compassion, when in truth, I do appreciate you and your kindness. I could not meet his eyes as he spoke, for I did not know what he would say next or how I would feel about it.  
  
After a long pause which seemed to me an eternity, he continued. You are the only person who has ever seen me for me, and not for my father, or my money, or what they can gain by befriending me. In truth, I am quite in love with you. You may not see it that way, but it's true. Gin, I've never met anyone as incredible as you are, and I've never met a girl who had so much passion, yet at the same time, so much sorrow.  
  
I looked into his eyes at that moment, unable to keep myself from doing so, and I could just see the sincerity in his eyes. He would not tell such a lie as to have me believe that he was in love with me because he was not brought up to do so, and he never said an untruth that was to spare a person's feelings.  
  
As I looked into his eyes, we got into closer proximity, until our lips were almost touching. I thought at that moment we would kiss, but a noise outside diverted our attention. We looked toward the stairs, and there was a faint blue glow pouring in from them. Draco stepped in front of me as the glow became brighter, and I was too afraid to stop him, although I normally did not like being so protected.  
  
As we watched, the glowing became brighter and brighter. I thought that it would never get to where we stood because it was moving so slowly, but it emerged from the stairway.  
  
When I saw what it was, I gasped. I was staring directly at the statue of the unicorn that I had seen earlier on my way to the tower. It completely blew my mind as to why this unicorn was there, and for that I was grateful. If I had known why it had come, I would have screamed bloody murder.  
  
As it got closer, I could feel warmth emitting from it's body. It was then that I realized that the creature was not glowing but releasing blue flames. The fire was so beautiful, it was able to hold my gaze, and as Draco and I gazed, it got continually closer.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a spell was cast on the unicorn, and that was enough to throw us out of our trance. We looked at the stairs to see Lucifer watching in awe as the beautiful statue fell to the ground. None of us could believe what was happening.  
  
Why do you think it came to life? Draco asked. I just stood there, still awestruck by the magical statue that had just fallen before us.  
  
All I know about the statue is that Dumbledore told us that it would become alive if someone came near it with the hair of one of the creatures it was modeled after, but it would only be able to live if the hair was taken by force. Do you have any idea how that could have happened?  
  
My eyes went to the ground, realizing that I in fact had been the cause of the statue's life. The Unidra poison that I had, that contained the hairs of a unicorn. As I looked back up, they both were gazing at me, Draco with knowing, Lucifer with question.  
  
I think I know how it happened I said. I was about to explain it to Lucifer, but Draco took control.  
  
I know as well. You have unicorn hair in your wand, don't you, Ginny? I was startled, to say the least, that he would help me hide what I had planned on doing.  
  
Yes, I do. That's probably what happened, as unicorn hair wands are so incredibly rare. Lucifer looked skeptical, but he brushed it off and let our falsification slide by, obviously figuring that we would not tell the truth unless he tortured or threatened us, and from what I knew of him, he was not the type who would do that.  
  
What are you doing here anyway, Ginny, and Draco. I saw that you weren't in bed, Draco, so I came to find you in your favorite getaway. I rushed more quickly when I saw that thing at the top of the stairs, because I knew that someone would be in danger if they were up here with it, and I did not want anyone hurt. Lucifer said, rather diplomatically if you were to ask me.  
  
At that moment I knew that I would ever be able to decide whether I liked Draco or Lucifer more. Draco had this secretive lifestyle, and he was the resident bad boy, but Lucifer was so openly and blatantly kind, and he was so good, but there was nothing that I could make better about him really. That was one thing that I liked about Draco. I felt I could make him want to be a better person. But Lucifer was just so incredibly kind and gentle, and I knew that he would not betray me.  
  
Needless to say, I was completely confused. I knew that I would have to choose, and my choice was leaning toward Draco, but something was holding me back, although I could not explain it. It was something that was telling me in the back of my mind, although I could not say what, that Lucifer was better for me, even though he was older than Draco.  
  
We all left the astronomy tower, and with the unspoken agreement that none of us would be able to get to sleep, we headed toward the kitchens. We each asked for a butterbeer and got them immediately. Secretly, I enjoyed being waited on. Being one of seven kids doesn't exactly give your parents much time to be able to do much in the way of getting things for you, especially when you're the youngest.  
  
We sat in silence for a few moments, and then Lucifer spoke. So, what exactly were you two doing in the astronomy tower together anyway? The only people I ever catch up there are couples who go there to make out. He said with a mischievous grin. Draco and I looked at each other.  
  
Lucifer, we were only talking. Nothing more. Get that through your thick skull right now. Draco said, somewhat menacingly. It would have frightened me had he been speaking to me, but he was speaking to Lucifer, who looked completely unfazed by his tone.  
  
Draco, you know that that tone of voice does not scare me. You should have known it years ago, and you haven't tried it in a long time. Trying to impress your girlfriend? Lucifer looked my way and winked. Good lord he was sexy!  
  
She's not my girlfriend! Draco said, and I struggled to suppress a giggle, and I decided to play along with Lucifer's game.  
  
Oh, draco, it's okay sweetie, I already told him about us. Draco looked completely dumfounded, and then he smirked.  
  
Okay, I get it. You two are in on this together. Ha ha ha, you've both had your laughs. Now can we please start having a civilized conversation? Draco said, and he did not look like he enjoyed being teased. I wondered about that, but decided to ask him about it when we were alone.  
  
We sat there for the remainder of the night, chatting idly about students, and gossiping about who did what with who in the past month. I was interested in it all, contrary to popular belief.  
  
I discovered that Draco was still a virgin, which had greatly surprised me. It did not surprise me, however, to learn that Lucifer was not. It is not that he seems like the type who would do something like that, rather nobody who looks that perfect could be a virgin. Apparently he lost his virginity rather early in life, at age fourteen.  
  
That was when I realized that he had lost it at my age, which would mean the girl was my age or younger, most likely. I knew that he was three years older than me, but it just dawned on me how sheltered and naïve I had been all my life. It was like living in a bubble, and that was something that I did not like.  
  
Draco, Lucifer, I have a question to ask you guys. I said, feeling somewhat nervous.  
  
Ask away, little one. Lucifer had a way of saying something that would normally mad, such as someone calling me little one, and making it sound like the greatest compliment anyone could give me.  
  
I was wondering if you could help me. I have come to the realization that I have been very sheltered all of my life, and I have not experienced as much as a person should. I want to live life to the fullest, lose my innocent self, and I want you guys to show me. There, I had said it. I braced myself for their response.  
  
Do you really want to change, Ginny? It was Draco who spoke.  
  
I really do. In a bubble, it's nice, but it's not reality. When you get protected from pain and sorrow, and everything harmful, you miss out on a lot of joys as well. I had thought about this many times before, but I had convinced myself that it was the right thing for me to be in the bubble. It wasn't until I heard them talking about theur experiences that they had had in the past with other girls. Lucifer had only been with one girl, apparently, and that girl was the one he was with.  
  
I almost fell out of my chair with the shock that he was with someone, but then I remembered Draco. I believe that certain people, as well as certain life experiences, change people. Draco and Lucifer had changed me, and would continue to change me as long as I was around them.  
  
Lucifer was next to speak. Okay then. Let's get to work.  
  
A/N: Okay, extra long chapter for everyone. I hope you appreciate it. This was fun to write, especially the unicorn part. I know, random, but it will fit in later, and it's going to help with... oh wait, I can't tell you that part of the plot. It'll fit in near the end though! Anyway, on to the shoutouts!  
  
**Jedi Tess of Gryffindor**: Is that any better? Did I stretch it out enough? I tried. I'm glad that you like Lucifer. I made him to represent a person I know, the brother of who I made as Draco, although he never said that he loved me or anything the way Draco said that to Ginny. Oh well, that's life.  
  
**cashew**: I'm glad that you want a lot of twists and turns. That's the way I write. It relates to my life, and that's why I write with the twists. It's as if my life wants to become a story, so I will write about it, or at least incorporate it in my writings.  
  
**someonelse**: I know that it's odd. That's the whole purpose of it! lol. Glad yopu liked it!  
  
**GordoLuvr4Life**: You got your wish, to some extent. Glad you liked it!  
  
**J-angel**: I'm really glad that you liked it, and I'm glad you see a point to my cliffhangers. Not many people like them, so I'm glad that you see it my way!  
  
Okay, I think that that's about everyone. Hope this chapter was as good as the previous four, or even better, and don't forget to review!  
  
Slán go fóill,  
Clarinet Girl Lyss


	6. What Not to Wear

A/N: Okay, how long has it been since I last wrote a chapter of this? I've been incredibly busy though, with a trip to London, a whole bunch of band stuff including that trip, getting my first job, quitting my first job, getting my driver's license, figuring out what I'm going to do after I graduate, and a whole bunch of other things that have been road blocks. But I am back, and I hope that I haven't lost any of my fans. Okay, here we go.

Disclaimer: Sadly, it's still not mine. . 

We all headed back to Gryffindor Tower, and they came to my room. We were careful not to wake anyone, and I led them to my clothes, which were all stowed away in my trunk. I handed the garments to them, and they started making decisions. 

"Draco, what do you think. How much of this should stay, and how much should go? I know that she definitely needs some new clothes, but the question is, does she have anything that she can keep, or does it all need to be tossed?" Lucifer said, surveying the clothing with a look of distaste on his perfect features. 

"Honestly, I think that the only things she can keep are the clothes that she is wearing now, and those she should only keep until she gets her new garments." Draco replied after some thought. 

"Guys, I know that you mean well, but I can't afford to buy myself new things. You may be forgetting that I am a Weasley, after all." Ginny said, fearing that they might decline her plea for help when they realized this.

"Gin, we know that you can't afford it. We fully intend on buying you everything that you will need in Hogsmeade tomorrow. Don't worry about repaying us, we'll think of something." Draco said with a mischievous glint. I wondered what he was up to.

They picked through all of my clothing, discarding nearly everything except for a couple of my school uniforms (the robes, of course, all discarded) and, of course, what I was wearing at the moment. They left my lingerie that I had gotten from Seamus for christmas the previous year, which my brother incidentally pounded him for. I smirked at the thought. He was always so incredibly thick when it came to boys being anywhere near me. Anyhow, Draco muttered something about wanting to see me in it, and he blushed when he realized that I had caught his comment. This was highly amusing, really.

When they had finished with my apparel, they started on my books. They kept the books so that I could get my notes from them into my new books, but it was their plan to get me new ones for school use. I grinned as they went through my possessions, throwing out the old ratty things and just leaving me with a few sentimental things and a few nice things that I demanded to keep.

They then decided that it was getting really late, and we wanted to get a fairly early start the next day so that we could get all the shopping done. I bid them goodnight and they left for their dorms in the Slytherin dungeon.

I was in my nightgown shortly after they left, but I wasn't so quick to fall asleep. I kept on thinking about Draco, and about that unicorn. Why exactly was it there, and why was Draco so quick to change his mind about wanting to be near me? It didn't add up. After much deliberation on this, my mind finally shut down and allowed me to drift slowly to sleep, as Draco wove through my dreams. 

I woke up the next morning to an owl tapping on my window. After opening the window, the owl swooped in and dropped a note on my desk, then flew away without waiting for payment. I opened up the note and smiled.

Meet us in the Great Hall at 8:00. We will sit with you for breakfast and then we'll head into Hogsmeade. Don't be late.

-D.M. 

I chuckled at his blunt words, knowing that he would be happy when I went down and joined them. I got dressed and looked at the time, knowing that I shouldn't be late because I didn't want to make Draco angry. I knew that to be all too easy, and I didn't want to start an argument when they were both being so kind to me.

I rushed downstairs, excited with the anticipation of the day. I knew that the trip would be fun, and I would be getting what I had wanted for years–a change. I know that my mother would never approve, but it's something that I felt I had to do. I sat down beside Draco.

We ate our breakfast in silence, and I could feel Draco's eyes on me the entire time. One can imagine the difficulty I had eating. I stated that I was finished and got up from the table to meet them outside. I didn't suspect that they would get up and walk with me, but they did, so we left Hogwarts and went into Hogsmeade.


End file.
